Vegetarian is NIGHTMARE
by keiiotticss
Summary: L menganggap dirinyalah penyebab kematian anak-anak di Wammy house, terutama Near dan Mello. ― for L's Birthday. Gomen, telat.


**Halo semua #bungkuk 90 derajat. New Author here.. **

** Ini Fanfic kolaborasi kami... Me and My Friend, Sera. Meskipun dia yang lebih banyak ngetik dan ngasih ide cerita. **** Cerita buatan Sera juga bagus-bagus loh, tapi dia jarang mau buat publish ceritanya... Ck..ck..**

**Langsung baca aja ya, Semoga suka... Dan maaf banget kalau super duper gaje.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan gelap penuh dengan botol yang berisi cairan bening yang sama sekali tak berbau, percis seperti air mineral biasa. Seorang pria berjas hitam berjalan menuju rak tempat disimpannya botol tersebut. Dia mengambil salah satu diantaranya.

"Kau tahu? Hanya dengan satu botol ini, kita akan mendapat keuntungan yang tidak akan bisa kau bayangkan sebelumnya." Ujar pria itu sambil menyeringai setan.

.

.

.

.

**Vegetable is NIGHTMARE**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : OC, OOC****, TYPO and GAJENESS**

**DON'T LIKE DON"T READ**

Summary : L menganggap dirinyalah penyebab kematian anak-anak di Wammy house, terutama Near dan Mello. ― for L's Birthday

.

.

.

TIIIINNGGG….

Detingan bel yang menandakan jam makan siang di Wammy House dimainkan dengan ria oleh sang kepala dapur. Seluruh penghuni rumah mewah itu menghentikan aktivitas yang dilakukan, dan berkumpul di ruang makan Wammy House di lantai tiga.

"Heeyy, kau tidak mendengar panggilan itu?" Seorang remaja bersurai pirang sambil memegang cokelat menegur anak yang dianggap saingannya itu.

"…." Anak berambut putih itu tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap setia memainkan robot kesayangannya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku yang akan menempati kursi disebelah L senpai."

Kalimat itu berhasil mengambil perhatian saingannya itu. Namun terlambat, si surai pirang itu telah berlari memasuki lift. Dan menekan tombol 3 pada dinding lift.

"Kau licik sekali Mello."

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Near." Ujar Mello yang tidak mungkin bisa didengar Near.

Near hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula lalu berjalan dengan tenang menuju sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'TOYS ROOM'. Ternyata ruangan itu menghubungkan langsung ke meja makan disamping L. Dan berkat jalan pintas itu, dia berhasil mendahului Mello untuk duduk disamping L.

"Konnichiwa L senpai, senang rasanya bisa makan siang didekatmu." Sapa Near yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman datar oleh L.

"L seeennp..." Panggilan Mello yang baru keluar dari lift, terhenti ketika melihat saingan super anehnya telah duduk tenang disamping L. Tanda 4 siku langsung muncul di kening Mello.

"HEEEEYY! Bagaimana bisa? Kau! Ish, Harusnya AKU yang sampai duluan! AAARGH! Minggir kau anak kecil! Hanya aku yang boleh duduk di sini." Marah Mello.

Near menatap tepat di kedua orbs cokelat Mello. Tatapan datar yang diartikan Mello sebagai tatapan meremehkan.

"APA MAKSUD PANDANGANMU ITU, HAH?" Mello menendang kursi didekatnya dengan kasar, membuat seluruh perhatian anak-anak Wammy House tertuju pada mereka.

L menghela napas, membayangkan mungkin acara makan siang kali ini akan hancur oleh Mello yang emosional.  
"Disini masih ada banyak kursi yang bisa kamu duduki, M."

"Te-tetapi..." Mello malu mengatakan bahwa dia ingin duduk makan siang bersama di sebelah L.

"Kamu bisa duduk disana, Mihael-kun." Ujar L manis, sambil menunjuk kursi yang berhadapan dengan posisinya.

Mello akhirnya menuruti L dan duduk tenang. Tak sampai semenit, A datang menyapa.  
"Mello, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

A melirik dari sudut matanya, ketika merasa seseorang menatapnya curiga.  
"Aaa... How are ya, L-senpai?" Tanya A, canggung.

"Fine."

"Apa ada yang salah? Mengapa memandangku seperti itu, senpai?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya berpikir, 'Apa saya sedang bermimpi, melihat kalian begitu akrab?'" Ujar L. Wajahnya memang tampak tenang. Tapi nada bicaranya seolah menuduh yang bukan-bukan. Membuat A menjadi sedikit gugup.

"Hmm, saya hanya punya bisnis senjata dengan Mello. Kami permisi sebentar."  
A segera menarik lengan Mello kuat, menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti si penarik.

**Mello & A 's side.**

"Ada apa?" Mello mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat yang ada di saku celananya.

"Cih.. Kau lupa? Pantas saja kau selalu kalah dengan si robot kecil itu." Kata A sinis.

"Aish! Bicara sekali lagi, kutembak kau! Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" Tanya A.

Mello tak menjawab, dia segera beranjak masuk ke ruangan rahasia, seperti lab? Entahlah...

**-10 Minutes Later-**

Mello & A kembali ke ruang makan. Karena seluruh penghuni Wammy House telah berada disana, acara makan siang pun dimulai. L mengambil 2 buah donat, 3 cake dan tak lupa secangkir kopi dengan banyak gula balok.  
Mello mengambil es krim cokelat, brownies coklat, bolu cokelat dan semua yang serba cokelat.  
Near hanya mengambil cookies dan puding.  
Tak adakah yang mau mencoba sayur atau apapun selain makanan manis itu?

"L, Mello, Near, cobalah memakan sayur. Ini sangat bergizi daripada memakan manisan seperti itu. Jadi cobalah sedikit, sayur juga bermanfaat untuk pertumbuhan." Bujuk Watari.

"Kau dengar itu pendek? Sayur berguna untuk pertumbuhan tubuh pendekmu itu." Kata Mello pada Near.

Near mendelik, "Kamu juga Mello, makanlah sayur itu, agar tubuhmu tidak kerempeng lagi."

Merasa akan ada pertengkaran lagi, L segera menengahi, dia mengambil semangkuk kecil sop sayuran untuk Mello & Near.  
"Makanlah ini. Saya ingin punya adik yang bisa dibanggakan."

Near dengan perlahan menyentuh mangkuk itu dan mencicipi sedikit. #jangan tanya, Near pakai sendok apa enggak.  
L menepuk pelan puncak kepala Near, "Anak pintar.".

Mello tak mau kalah, meskipun enggan dan jijik melihat sayur-sayur yang tak pernah dimakannya itu, dia berusaha menelan dan menghabiskannya. L tersenyum tipis melihat itu, dan melanjutkan memakan cake-nya.

"Kamu menyuruh mereka memakannya, tetapi kamu sendiri?"

"Makanan hijau itu tak cocok untuk kepintaran otakku, Watari." L beralasan.

Makan siang itu berlanjut lagi. Hanya beberapa saat sampai salah satu anak Wammy mengalami kesulitan bernapas, diikuti yang lain. L menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat satu per satu anak Wammy House terbujur kaku. L panik , dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak tersebut.

"L-senpai." Panggil Near lemas.

"Near-kun, tolong jangan bicara dulu, saya mohon bertahanlah."

"Jangan pernah makan say-yu-r…" Itulah ucapan terakhir Near sebelum dia menyusul Mello dan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pakaian serba hitam mendominasi hari ini. Hari duka dan hari dimana L kehilangan seluruh hal yang mungkin sangat berharga baginya. Pemakaman ini hanya dihadiri orang terdekat saja. Mungkin jumlahnya tak lebih dari 20 orang, tidak termasuk L. Dia tidak hadir secara langsung dalam pemakaman itu, melainkan duduk bersembunyi di balik pohon dan menatap dalam diam.

Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Menerawang semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi. Memutar balik semua kejadian yang dia alami. Memutar balik semua info yang dia terima. Otak briliannya mulai bekerja. Tapi yang muncul malah memorinya bersama anak-anak Wammy House. Penyesalan. Lagi-lagi dia merasakannya. L memejamkan matanya lirih. Dia bahkan tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksud perkataan terakhirmu Near?" Gumam L

Ditengah kesibukan L dengan pikirannya, seorang 'sahabat' lama L ternyata melihat L bersembunyi dan menghampirinya.

"Ryuuzaki." Orang itu memanggil L dengan menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

L terkejut, namun tetap pada wajah datarnya. "Ada apa Light-kun?"

"Ada apa? Apanya yang ada apa? Kenapa kau malah bersembunyi di sini ? Kau tidak mau mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada mereka?" Tanya orang yang ternyata Light, beruntun.

"..." L tak menjawab sesaat, lalu dia berkata, "Saya... Mungkin orang yang tidak ditakdirkan mempunyai teman."

Light menatap sedih sahabatnya itu. "Ryuuzaki... Aku turut berduka cita."

L mengangguk. Light mendekati dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jika kau bersedih seperti itu, mereka mungkin akan marah dan..." Light menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan?" L mulai tertarik berbicara dengan Light.

"Dan mereka akan menghantuimu." Ujar Light kalem.

"Cih."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bersedia membantumu."

"Bantuan?"

"Bantuan untuk membalas dendam. Aku tahu, tak ada lagi yang membantumu selain Watari." Terang Light

"..." L berpikir apa itu yang terbaik, dan apakah Light benar benar bisa diandalkan.

"Aku akan melakukan sebaik yang aku bisa Ryuuzaki. Percayalah." Ucap Light sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Mohon kerjasamanya Light-kun."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

L menuju kamar pribadi Near di lantai empat.

'Please, enter the password' Pintu ruangan Near, ternyata terpasang password yang menyusahkan.

Hey, jangan lupa. L itu juga salah satu 'penguasa' Wammy House, selain Watari tentunya. Dengan cek sidik jari, pintu itu bisa terbuka. Hehehe.

Mainan menumpuk di kamar Near. Dari robot-robotan, mobil-mobilan, kereta, pistol mainan (atau mungkin asli) dan boneka-boneka kecil imitasi orang-orang termasuk dirinya. Apa Near membuka toko mainan di kamarnya? Mungkin begitu pikiran L.

Sebuah amplop cokelat di atas kasur, menarik perhatian L.  
Dia mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

Isinya selembar kertas dengan tulisan...  
_"Tempat penuh kenangan_

_Disana piringan raksaksa mendarat_

_Ingin pergi kesana_

_Hanya Kau dan Aku, tidak ada uang_

_Tetapi ternyata, Inggris itu lebih baik daripada Jepang"_

"Kau dan Aku, tidak ada uang?" Pikir L. Dia membaca kertas itu sekali lagi dan berpikir. Apakah tulisan itu sedang mengejek Jepang? Atau Near sedang kesulitan uang?

L menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin. Dia berpikir lagi. Ingin pergi kesana? Kemana Near ingin pergi? Inggris lebih baik?

_Place which full of memories_

_There, the giant plate land_

_Want to go there_

_Only you and me, no money_

"Kata yang paling janggal 'Hanya Kau dan Aku, tidak ada uang'?" L menggigit jempolnya, berpikir lebih keras. "You and Me, no money ?" Yu En Mi No mo-ney?"

'Tempat apa itu?'

L melihat kertas itu kembali baik-baik.

"Money? Or Coin?. Hmm.. Umi-no-koen... Sebuah tempat di Yokohama, bukan. Saya mengerti maksudmu Near." L kembali ke depan laptop dan mengetikkan sesuatu untuk Light.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa disini tempatnya?" Light melihat data di kertasnya dan melihat bangunan di depannya. Sebuah bangunan tua yang memang agak sedikit aneh.

"Apa benar tempat ini masih berfungsi?" Tanya Light pada dirinya sendiri.

'Lebih baik ketuk saja pintu itu dulu' pikir Light.

Light berjalan membuka gerbang utama yang memang tidak terkunci dan bergegas ke depan pintu utama lalu mengetuknya.

"Tok tok" Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Tok Tok" Light mengetuk sekali lagi dan keluarlah seorang lelaki lusuh kelihatan seperti seorang petani.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Light.

"Ada apa anda datang kemari, tuan?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Ehmm. Perkenalkan saya Lite Kira. Pengusaha dari Amerika.#:)" Light memberikan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan dan disambut oleh lelaki itu."

"Hide Takayama, pekerja di pabrik ini."

"Pabrik? Apa benar di sini, menjual sayur-sayuran segar itu?" Tanya L.

"Iya, disini pabrik dan kebun pertanian menyatu menjadi satu."

"Boleh saya melihat-lihat?" Tanya Light.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar. Saya akan tanya bos saya. Kebetulan dia sedang berada disini." Jawab pekerja itu.

Light menunggu beberapa menit, sampai seorang wanita cantik muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Saya Kagame Yuza pemilik bangunan ini." Ujar wanita itu sambil mempersilahkan Light masuk.

"Lite Kira." Light pun memasuki bangunan itu, mengikuti wanita tadi.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa maksud tuan datang kemari?"

"Saya hanya ingin membeli banyak sayuran untuk perusahaan saya. Silakan lihat ini." Light menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama.

Wanita itu membaca kartu nama yang diberikan Light, beberapa detik, sampai ponsel nya berbunyi.

'You've got a message... You've...'

"Klik" Wanita itu membuka pesan untuknya.

"Maaf tuan Lite. Saya tidak bisa menemani anda menelusuri bangunan ini, sebagai gantinya pekerja saya yang akan menemani anda."

"A-aa.. Tidak usah sungkan. Saya tidak apa-apa." Ucap Lite. 'Malah lebih bagus tanpa kawalan seorang bos' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Setelah wanita itu pergi, Light melanjutkan sendiri pencariannya. Memasuki satu per satu, ruangan yang ada disana.  
Tak ada banyak hal yang aneh, yang telah dia sampaikan pada L. Sampai Light melihat pintu besi berantai dan digembok. Karena penasaran, Light mendekati pintu itu dan mencoba masuk, namun...

"Tuan, maaf tadi saya sedang sibuk. Ayo kembali keruangan depan, tempat sayuran kami berada." Ajak pekerja tadi. Light mau tak mau mengikuti pekerja tadi, dia tak ingin membuat kecurigaan sedikit pun. Tapi, siapa sangka, sejak tadi ada dua siluet hitam yang mengawasi pergerakan Light. Berhati-hatilah Light.

.

.

.

"Apa bapak sudah lama bekerja disini?" Light sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Iya, sudah lama sejak ayah bos saya masih hidup."

"Bos anda? Wanita yang tadi, bukan?"

"Bukan. Ah, tapi bisa dibilang seperti itu. Bos saya bernama Izumi Piruma. Wanita itu adik bos saya." Terangnya.

"Adik?" Light merasa heran.

"Hmm, hanya seorang adik angkat, tuan." Penjelasan pekerja itu membuat cukup membuat Light puas.

"Bos anda, orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Light.

"Beliau orang yang baik. Dia juga ramah, dan senang sekali tertawa. Tetapi, mungkin itu dulu. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Dia menjadi sosok dingin yang misterius. Seolah dia hidup hanya demi sebuah dendam. Bukan kebahagiaan." Light kembali bingung. Dendam? Pada apa? Apa itu hanya ungkapan saja? 'Lebih baik, beritahu Ryuuzaki tentang ini juga' Batin Light.

"Silakan masuk. Ini tempatnya tuan." Si pekerja itu membukakan pintu. Dan mempersilakan Light masuk. Sedangkan ia pergi ke tempat lain, menyelesaikan tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan.

Light melihat-lihat sayur yang dimasukkan ke dalam wadah kayu besar.  
Tak ada yang aneh. Sayur itu tampak masih sangat segar, seperti baru diambil.

Di dalam situ cukup gelap, cahaya hanya masuk dari ventilasi yang memiliki celah besar dan pintu? Pintu apa ya itu? Light bergegas menuju pintu itu. Ketika dibuka ternyata di balik pintu itu ada ladang tempat sayur-sayur itu ditanam.

Light berjalan mengelilingi ladang itu. Tiba-tiba matanya sedikit membulat, dan sesaat kemudian, smirk andalannya muncul. Haha.. Lihat? Light kita menemukan sesuatu, teman-teman.

Dia mengeluarkan benda mungil dari sakunya dan menekan sebuah nama.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa L setelah menekan salah satu tombol di handphone-nya.

"Kabar baik. Aku telah menemukan gedung penyimpanan obat itu." Light menginformasikan apa yang mereka cari beberapa hari ini yang sekarang juga merupakan keberadaannya.

"Hebat, Light-kun," puji L. "Dimana kau sekarang?" lanjutnya lagi bertanya.

"Daerah per…."

DDOORR…

Tiba-tiba suara Light terputus digantikan dengan suara tembakan yang begitu jelas terdengar oleh L di telepon. L terkejut bukan main.

"Apa ya.. yang terjadi, Light-kun?" Tanya L terbata-bata. Dia tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal yang paling dia benci.

L menjatuhkan benda di tangannya. Masih dengan berjongkok di kursi, dia segera menarik dirinya menghampiri monitor, menekan keyboard menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk melacak keberadaan Light lewat GPS pada handphone. Sebuah titik merah yang berkedip-kedip muncul begitu saja pada layar monitor yang super besar. L mencari daerah itu, lalu segera berlari keluar setelah menemukannya.

Otaknya yang super genius terus memikirkan cara bagaimana dia bisa tiba di tempat itu. Dia melihat mobil mewah yang diam di garasinya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa menyetir. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada sebuah helicopter tidak jauh dari itu. Itu juga tidak mungkin. Walaupun dia bisa menggunakan benda itu, tapi hal barusan sangatlah tidak mungkin. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang terang-terangan mengunjungi markas musuhnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja.." L mendesis.

Dia keluar dari rumahnya, menuju jalan besar terdekat, dan mencari sebuah taxi. L berpikir hari ini dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Tidak ada satupun taxi yang dapat ditangkap penglihatannya. L belum menyerah. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah berlari. Atau setidaknya sampai dia menemukan taxi.

Seandainya Watari ada disampingnya, dia pasti tidak akan kerepotan seperti ini. Pikirnya. Ketika dia ingin melakukan satu-satunya hal bodoh, berlari sampai ke markas musuh yang bisa dibilang ratusan kilometer, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil merah berhenti tepat disampingnya.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang L langsung membuka pintu dan berjongkok di kursi belakang. Mobil itu melaju dengan cepat.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Matt. Bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba muncul?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak terima sahabatku, Mello, mati begitu saja." Ujarnya dengan seringai ciri khasnya.

L tidak bersuara lagi. Dia hanya menunjukkan arah kemana Matt harus berbelok. Dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang sungguh sangat tidak pelan, mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Matt memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari sebuah bangunan yang kelihatan tua. Tempat itu sedikit terpencil dan tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya.

L melihat lagi ke layar computer kecil yang sedari tadi dia bawa. Dia mulai berjalan mencari keberadaan Light melalui titik merah di layar itu. Matt tetap menunggu didalam mobil sedangkan orang yang bersamanya barusan telah berbelok kearah belakang bangunan tersebut.

L semakin dekat dengan titik itu. Namun, dia tidak melihat siapapun disana. Bahkan hingga L berada tepat di titik itu pun, dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Light. Seketika L membungkuk lebih rendah, dan memungut sesuatu di tanah.

Handphone milik Light. Sumber sinyal dari GPS yang dia pegang. Sesuatu yang digunakan untuk menemukan Light. Tapi ada yang aneh. Ada apa dengan Light? Mengapa handphone-nya bisa ada disini? Dan suara apa yang dia dengar di telepon tadi?

Dia menduga satu hal dalam pikirannya. Light menghilang.

Untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Light, L menelusuri bangunan tua itu, tanpa izin. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, L menemukan pintu besi yang bergembok besar. Dia mencoba membukanya hanya dengan memegang gembok itu. Tapi, tentu saja hal itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan, kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya si rambut merah.

"Bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu dengan pintu ini?" L malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi kaki tangan M, jika hal kecil seperti ini saja tidak bisa kulakukan. Minggirlah."

L menurut. Dia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Matt mengambil pistolnya, dan membidik kearah gembok. Pintu pun terbuka, dan mereka masuk kedalam.

"Botol-botol apa ini, L?" Tanya Matt.

"Jangan dipegang, cairan itu bisa membuatmu mati."

"Memang apa isi botol ini?" Tanya Matt lagi.

"Ini pastilah cairan yang dapat membuat sayuran-sayuran itu menjadi mematikan."

"Tepat sekali." Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara datang dari belakang mereka, diikuti suara dua langkah kaki.

"Sayang sekali, ini juga akan menjadi tempat terakhir kalian." Kaki tangan Izumi, yang bernama Mikami Teru#:P mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'juga'?" Selidik L.

"Kau tahu? Temanmu yang berambut caramel itu juga telah merasakan peluru panas dari pistolku. kekeke"

"Anda akan menerima balasan yang setimpal." L mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Rasanya marah dan sedih ketika satu teman lagi meninggalkannya.

"Pikirkan dulu nyawa kalian sebelum berbicara seperti itu." Jawabnya kembali.

Mikami langsung mengangkat tangannya dan menarik tuas pada pistol. Sebuah peluru meluncur dari dalamnya, mengarah pada L, tapi dia tidak bergerak. Matt reflex berlari lalu mendorong L hingga mereka terjatuh.

"Kalau sudah begini sebaiknya kau bersembunyi saja." Protes Matt karena L telah bertindak tidak rasional.

L tidak menghiraukan Matt. Dia kembali berdiri untuk menghadapi ketiga orang itu, tanpa rasa takut mati sama sekali. Matt hanya mendesah pasrah dan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Saya memang membenci sayur, tapi sayur sangat bermanfaat, dan kalian telah membuatnya menjadi mimpi buruk. Saya sudah tahu semuanya, begitu juga dengan polisi. Menyerah sajalah kalian, maka hukuman kalian akan berkurang." Tawar L polos yang tentu saja tidak akan dituruti mereka sedikitpun.

"Tidak! Kami tidak akan mengalah." Izumi bersuara.

Sayang sekali. Setelah Izumi mengatakan itu, suara sirine mobil polisi yang begitu nyaring dan ramai mendekat ke arah mereka. Ketiga penjahat itu mulai terlihat panik. Mikami mengangkat pistolnya lagi kearah L tapi gerakan Matt lebih cepat darinya. Matt menembak tepat di kaki mikami, membuatnya tidak mampu berjalan lagi.

Sedangkan Yuza, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia sudah tahu bahwa perbuatannya salah. Dia berdiam diri dan berniat untuk membiarkan polisi menangkap dirinya. Berbeda dengan Izumi, dia merampas pistol dari Mikami, dan menempelkannya di kepala.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menangkapku. Hahaha."

DDOOR..

Sebuah peluru menembus kepalanya. Dia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Yuza langsung berteriak dan lalu menghampiri.

"Nii-san… Bangun!" Teriak Yuza. Dia menangis.

Tidak pernah terduga sebelumnya bahwa hidupnya akan kembali seperti dulu. Sendirian. Seketika dia teringat bagaimana dia dan Izumi bertemu.

**Flash-back **

Langit begitu gelap tak menyisakan setitik pun cahaya. Hanya tetesan hujan kapasitas besar yang terus mendampingi kegelepan itu. Di ujung persimpangan jalan, seorang gadis kecil dengan tubuh gemetar memeluk kakinya. Tubuhnya yang kecil merengkuh kedinginan.

Dia hanya sebatang kara. Dia baru saja diusir karena tidak membayar sewa. Orang tuanya pergi entah kemana, meninggalkannya begitu saja. Entah mati atau hidup, tapi gadis itu menganggap mereka telah tiada. Kebencian sudah merasuki jiwanya.

Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Bahkan jika dia mati kedinginan saat ini juga pun dia tidak peduli. Toh, tidak ada satupun orang yang peduli padanya. Perutnya yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta menambah penderitaannya kini. Dia benar-benar pasrah sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja dia tidak merasakan tetesan hujan membasahinya tubuhnya, padahal hujan masih turun sangat deras. Dia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Seorang anak lelaki sedang berdiri tegak didepannya sambil memegang payung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Gadis kecil itu hanya menatapnya hampa. Rahangnya yang naik-turun membuatnya tidak mampu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku punya coklat hangat. Ikutlah denganku. Kamu akan mati jika terus disini."

Anak lelaki itu menarik tangan si gadis kecil. Mereka berlari kecil menyusuri jalan setapak di sebuah hutan yang tidak begitu lebat. Sebuah rumah yang sangat kecil menjadi tempat pemberhentian mereka. Sang pemilik rumah memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan gadis itu, seperti handuk, selimut, serta coklat panas yang dia janjikan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Aku hidup sendiri disini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama. Aku juga sebatang kara. Hanya saja kau punya tempat tinggal sedangkan aku tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini saja? Kita akan menjadi saudara. Kau mau?"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Mengapa orang lain bisa sebaik itu padanya sedangkan orang tuanya sendiri tidak memperdulikannya? Ah, dia tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang. Dia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiannya karena dia telah memiliki seseorang, yang setidaknya bisa dia sebut kakak, dan hal itu menandakan bahwa dia mempunyai keluarga.

**Flash-back end.**

.

.

.

.

.

L berdiam diri di ruangan utama Wammy House. Kasusnya telah berakhir dan kini tidak ada satupun orang disampingnya. Dia membenamkan wajah kedalam tangannya. Mengapa ini semua terjadi? Mengapa mereka pergi? Dia berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Tapi bahkan tidur pun dia tidak pernah.

Tapi setidaknya penyesalannya sedikit berkurang. Walaupun cuma secuil dari apa yang dirasakannya. Dia telah mendapatkan kabar bahwa Light baik-baik saja. Dia berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Seorang wanita? Siapa? Bahkan L tidak mengetahui. Light bicara sesingkat mungkin.

L mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Sebuah foto menarik perhatiannya. Seluruh anggota keluarga di Wammy House. Dia berjongkok paling depan ditengah-tengah anak-anak lainnya. Dia termenung. Lagi.

"Kalian semua ada di foto ini, tapi sekarang kalian telah meninggalkan saya sendiri." Bisik L pada dirinya.

"Kami tidak meninggalkanmu, L-senpai…" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang sangat L kenal ada dibelakangnya membuat L terkejut bukan main.

L membalikkan badannya dan menemukan semua orang di foto itu berdiri disana. Anak-anak Wammy House, dimana seharusnya mereka telah tiada. Bukannya L senang akan hal itu, tapi apa yang dia lihat sekarang sangatlah sulit dipercaya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, L-senpai….." ucap mereka serempak.

L masih tidak bergerak. Kejadian ini belum bisa dicerna bahkan oleh otakknya yang genius. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia telah dikerjai habis-habisan.

"Kalian menipu saya?"

L berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya. Meskipun agak sulit, tapi dia berhasil. Ekspresi wajahnya bahkan telah kembali datar seperti biasanya. Walaupun kini hatinya tidak sedatar itu.

"Kami tidak bermaksud begitu, L-senpai. Kami hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu," A berusaha membela diri.

"Itu benar, L." tambah Watari.

"Saya tidak membutuhkan kejutan." Jawab L singkat lalu pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Tenang anak-anak, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Watari bijak.

"Kita semua tahu hal ini pasti terjadi." Potong Mello.

"Aku sudah mengantisipasinya. Aku akan membawa senpai kembali kesini." Kini gilirian Near yang mengambil tindakan. Dia mengambil sesuatu lalu pergi menyusul L.

Mello tidak suka akan hal itu. Mengapa harus Near yang menyusulnya, bukan dirinya. Watari yang melihat ekspresi Mello mulai memancarkan aura hitam mendesah dan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Near sudah menduga hal ini dan merencanakan sesuatu. Lain kali kau harus berusaha menang darinya."

"Aku tahu!"

.

.

L berdiri menatap taman Wammy House yang luas. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka karena telah dibohongi sampai sejauh ini. Beberapa selang waktu kemudian, Near datang menghampiri L dengan permen lollipop yang sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari kepalanya. Permen super manis kesukaan L. Setidaknya itulah usaha yang dapat dia lakukan untuk membujuk senpai tercintanya.

"L-senpai….. aku membawakan permen untukmu."

"…"

"Aku menjamin ini sangat manis."

"…"

"L-senpai marah pada kami?"

"…"

Near tertunduk lemas. Semua ucapannya sedikitpun tidak digubris oleh L. Bahkan permen raksaksa yang dia pegang sama sekali tidak dilihat.

"Maafkan kami, L-senpai. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah. Kami hanya ingin membuatmu senang."

"Untuk pertama kalinya saya merasa bodoh karena mengira kalian semua tewas." Sahut L akhirnya tapi masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Hmm, hal itu. Kau harus bangga pada A karena dia telah menciptakan manusia buatan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Near mengangguk semangat. "Dia mengkloning rambut kami dan menciptakan manusia yang sama persis."

"…." L kembali membisu.

"Jadi, kamu memaafkan kami?" lirih Near.

L tetap tidak bicara, namun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, dia mengambil lollipop yang ada di tangan Near. Dan membuka bungkusnya.

Near tersenyum lega, lalu dengan spontan dia memeluk L yang masih berdiri. L tidak menduga akan mendapat pelukan dari Near. Meski wajahnya tetap datar, namun dia merasakan hatinya menghangat dan ada perasaan nyaman. Setelah beberapa saat, Near menarik L, untuk kembali ke ruang utama Wammy House.

Near membuka pintu ruang utama yang tingginya 3x ukuran tubuhnya dengan sambil menyeret L. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menyambut mereka dengan riang.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Senpaaaaaaaaai."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Maafkan kami ya senpaaai." Ujar mereka lagi.

"Daijoubu desu." Jawab L acuh dan segera mengambil kue yang ada di meja lalu duduk jongkok di sofa terdekat.

**L's POV**

Ini adalah hari ulang tahun saya yang tidak pernah saya duga sebelumnya. Melihat mereka semua mati didepan mata saya membuat saya merasa ingin mati juga. Saya sama sekali tidak rela mereka mati begitu saja.

Meskipun semuanya hanya omong kosong belaka, meskipun semua itu hanyalah rencana mereka yang bisa saya bilang kalau itu sangat kejam, tapi saya senang itu bukanlah suatu kenyataan. Saya benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan diri saya sendiri bila itu sungguhan. Yah, saya benar-benar menganggap itu nyata karena mereka melakukannya dengan sempurna. Saya cukup bangga akan itu.

Walaupun saya sangat kesal, tapi saya tidak bisa marah pada mereka. Melihat mereka semua bahagia seperti sekarang itu sudah cukup untuk saya. Saya benar-benar menyayangi mereka. Dan berkat mereka, saya akan menerapkan pernyataan dalam hidup saya bahwa saya tidak akan pernah sedikitpun makan sayur.

END

RnR please?


End file.
